The Night Out
by beckettjade
Summary: He's feeling adventurous tonight...She looks at him with a fire in her eyes and he knows the night has just begun; OR 21 year old Beck & Jade meet for the first time at a club in New York City & spend the night out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's Dan's. I swear.  
*I did not make the picture I used for the story, credit also goes to owner*  
**

**A/N: Not too sure what this is other than a product of my procrastination.**

**Summary**: Beck & Jade never met...until tonight.  
The idea was brought on from the wonderful movie "**_Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist_**" and the amazing music video to Martin Solveig's song _**"The Night Out"**_. (highly suggest you check out both since they both rock)

**Warning**: Rated T for language, alcohol use, & very vague sexual activity.

I hope this isn't too "out there"... it probably is... but oh well.

Apologies if Jade or Beck are slightly ooc but remember that they are older so they have grown up quite a bit since high school. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Dude, it's been three months," Andre says in a sympathetic tone, patting Beck on the back.

Beck didn't say anything in response, rather, he just kept his head down, staring at his lap. He feels as dejected as he looks.

_I can't believe it's already been three months,_ Beck thinks to himself_. _He knows he is only feeling this way because of a picture he saw on Facebook of Tori with her new boyfriend.

"Oh _come on_ dude! What did you expect?! You guys go to colleges across the country from each other! You haven't seen her since _last year_," Andre stood up from the edge of Beck's bed abruptly.

He's beginning to feel a bit angry that Beck is killing his good mood. It's not like Beck hasn't had plenty of rebound sex since his break up with Tori. All Andre wants is for him and Beck to have a good time tonight before they have finals.

Andre paces in front of Beck but stops to say, "Dude! Tori fucking _cheated_ on you! She's in LA, we're in New York! Who needs that bitch!?"

Beck's head snaps up at Andre's blunt statement. What surprises Beck the most is the fact that it doesn't hurt hearing his words anymore, instead he feels ready to completely get over her...well, not quite yet. He knows he still loves her. But, he feels motivated nonetheless and stands up to change out of his sweats.

Andre can see in Beck's face that he is finally ready to go out and party and have a great time tonight, like two juniors in college should. No way in hell were they attending a party on campus though (they were too mature for those), they were going to an _exclusive_ club in the city...although the only thing that made it "exclusive" in their eyes was the fact that they had to buy tickets to the club online and there were a very limited amount available. So, it _is_ (technically) exclusive to those who have tickets.

"Aaaall right man! I can tell you're ready! I can see it!" Andre exclaims excitedly, "Plus you promised Moose you'd meet him later, I knew you wouldn't let either of us down! Yeaaaah, man!" Beck smiles at his best friend, Andre's energy transferring to Beck.

Beck holds out his fist for a fist bump but Andre shakes his head and hugs him, Chandler and Joey style. They have been friends since they were ten, it was normal, but once they break apart the two guys still pretend like it never happened.

"Woo! Yeah! Let's score some chicks!" Beck jumps, trying to sound manly, "Woo!" Andre only shakes his head slightly in response before walking out of Beck's room to let him change.

Beck slips on a loose light gray t-shirt and jeans. He then takes out his thin dark denim button down shirt and throws it on over the t-shirt, without buttoning it. Beck checks his appearance in the mirror, running a hand through his awesome hair and figures that he looks cool enough.

He switches off the light in his small bedroom then grabs his wallet and keys as he saunters out. He sighs as he sees the light in Andre's room still on and flicks it off as well. The 21 year old roommates were trying to _lower_ their electric bill. They could barely afford the apartment already, without the extra costs.

"You have the tickets?" I ask Andre, who's waiting by the door playing on his phone.

"Yep, you ready?" He replies, slipping his phone into his pocket. Beck nods and the two head on out of their apartment.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

"Jadey come on! I'm ready to party!" Cat exclaims from her seat in her and Jade's cramped living room.

Jade rolls her eyes as Cat's inevitable giggle reaches her ears. Jade had met Cat at the start of last year and, although Jade doesn't even understand how it happened, the two girls quickly became best friends. The girls were inseparable all of sophomore year so when they had the option of living off campus in an apartment for their junior year at Julliard, Jade and Cat decided to go for it. Cat could be energetic and annoying as heck to Jade. However, it was the times where Cat would be sassy and even somewhat funny that helped to balance out her absurd actions and thoughts and allow the dark haired girl to tolerate her.

Jade groans quietly as she stares into the depths of her small closet. _What the hell should I wear?_

After ripping her closet apart, Jade finally decides on a tight dark purple dress that has a lace pattern and a deep scoop neck with two thick straps holding it up. The dress has a tight top and shows off her cleavage a bit while the bottom of the dress flows out only slightly, still clinging to her legs. The dress reaches a couple inches above her knees and after putting it on Jade slips on her pair of black patent leather heels.

She stares at herself in her full length mirror, secretly admiring how Cat did her hair and makeup before. Surprisingly, Jade did not regret letting Cat fix her up, as she had initially planned. Her long black hair fell in fat curls and framed her face well while her eye makeup brought out her blue eyes. Jade smirks at how good she looks.

Throwing her phone into her small black bag and placing the long strap over her shoulder, Jade struts out of her room only to see Cat's eyes widen.

"JADE! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Cat cries and runs over to Jade hugging her. Jade pushes her off a second later.

"I know," Jade says confidently. She reluctantly adds, "Erm, you look good too."

Cat was, so far, one of the only people Jade has ever given compliments to and it was only because of Cat's kind demeanor. The fact that Cat is also Jade's only friend at school plays a large part as well; Jade couldn't afford to lose Cat.

Regardless, Cat did look good. She had the top part of her red hair pulled back and tied with a light pink bow while the rest of her hair flowed in soft curls down her back and over her shoulders. Contrasting with the child-like bow, her dress is dark pink and strapless with a sweetheart neckline and an almost bustier design on top, making her boobs appear bigger than they actually are. The rest of the dress clung to her body tightly and she wore light pink pumps that match her bow.

The two girls impacted each other greatly since becoming friends: Jade became slightly nicer (but only slightly) and Cat became a little less naive and a little more grown up (thus her wearing such a mature dress).

"Okay, you have the tickets?" Cat asks, her voice sounding anxious.

Jade opens her bag and says, "Yep, let's go."

Cat laughs happily and follows Jade out, locking their apartment door.

The girls slide their wool coats on and step out into the cold January air. Jade puts her hand up, hailing a cab.

After about ten minutes they finally reach the new club called "Victor" and pay the cab driver as they get out.

Jade scowled at the long line that stretched all the way down the block.

"No freaking way," Jade says under her breath. She grabs Cat's arm and pulls her to the front of the line, ignoring the people cursing at her for cutting.

"Hi, I'm Jade West," Jade tells the man collecting tickets and holding a clipboard, "and my friend here, Cat Valentine, has severe ADHD and cannot stand on such long lines."

When the bouncer's expression remains stoic, Jade hands him a $50 bill and her two tickets. He then nods slowly and gestures to the door next to him.

"Thank you kind sir!" Cat says giggling uncontrollably as she and Jade rush inside the warm building.

The girls get their coats checked before fully entering the club. They could already hear the music making the floor vibrate beneath them.

Jade smiles brightly at her best friend as they link arms and head right to the bar.

* * *

After walking about 30 blocks and then waiting for a half hour out in the cold, Beck and Andre were finally able to enter the club.

Once in, the two guys made a beeline for the bar each ordering their own drinks respectfully. Beck is happy to see that the club is not as crowded as he had expected, although he knew this would change soon based on how long the line outside was.

Andre and Beck lean against the bar, taking everything in. After finishing their first drinks, Andre pulls out his small pocket-sized silver flask which contains more alcohol- they planned this in advance as they knew they couldn't afford more than one drink here.

Andre takes a big gulp and then passes it to Beck. Beck only takes a small sip, he didn't want to go crazy tonight.

Andre puts it away and looks over at Beck, "I'm going to go dance, you coming?"

"Uhh in a bit," Beck answers, eying the hot blonde ordering a drink to his right. Andre chuckles and shakes his head before making his way to the mass of people dancing.

Andre dances through the crowd till a girl in a pink dress catches his eye. _Hm, she looks cute..._ Andre thinks and heads on over in the direction of the girl.

Back at the bar, Beck now has three girls all falling for his charm and complimenting his hair profusely. Beck only smirks letting them fawn over him but not really paying attention to them, his eyes still surveying the dance floor which was getting increasingly more crowded.

A girl breaks out of the crowd, strutting proudly and still somewhat dancing, her eyes looking towards the ground as she walks over to the bar. She looks hot but her dark hair covered her face. Beck's view of the girl is blocked by the blonde, who's hand rubbed his shoulder in what she probably thought was sexy.

He sees her gulp her drink down then turn back around, moving her body to the music and forcing her way back into the crowd.

"Yo, Beck, look who I found!" Beck's eyes snap away from the girl whom he can no longer see and turns his attention to Andre. By this point two out of the three girls left Beck's side, the blonde still clinging to his arm, though.

"Hiiiii!"

Beck gasps and smiles brightly before reaching down and hugging the redheaded girl he hasn't seen in a year and a half.

"Cat! What are you doing here?!" Beck asks while Cat just squeals happily, from seeing her close friends.

"I'm here with my new best friend, Jadey! I think I lost her in the crowd, though," Cat tells the boys. Andre smiles down at the cute girl, he's really missed his Hollywood Arts gang.

Cat giggles to herself and looks up at her old best friends. She pokes their bellies and asks if they want to go dance now. Andre and Beck look at each other and shrug, why not?

Andre pauses before he goes though and takes another sip from his flask. He offers it to Beck who takes a bigger gulp this time. He is not a big fan of dancing in public, something only Tori really knew about, but the alcohol gives him more courage.

Beck notices Andre put his hand lightly on Cat's back as the trio join the, now massive, crowd. Beck smirks at his friends and deviates from them, breaking into the middle of the crowd. Beck's height allows him to see over the heads of the majority of the people there.

Oddly enough, there's more room in the middle of the floor than on the outside.

Beck smiles as a girl, right on the center of the floor, dances wildly and catches his attention. People make room for her and Beck sees every guy checking her out. He assumes they're all wimps as none of them actually go up to her.

Beck smirks and makes his way over to her, oozing confidence.

However, right before he gets to her, she ducks out and the space she previously occupied immediately filled in. Confused and a bit tipsy, Beck decides to turn around and see if the girl went to the bar.

For Beck this is unusual behavior, he usually just let the girls come to him rather than going after them.

* * *

Jade frowns in disgust wiping her arm with a napkin from the bar. Some 30 year old guy had tried grinding on her and got his sweat on her. It was disgusting.

_How dare he touch me! Can't I dance however I want without some dude making a move on me..ugh...I hate clubs_, Jade thinks as she orders her third coke and rum.

All she wanted from this night was to give her an escape from the extreme amount of work and pressure she got from Julliard. Also, she loves dancing. She didn't give a crap what the people around her thought. The third reason she needed tonight, which she would never admit to anyone, is the fact that she hasn't been with a guy, in any physical nor emotional way, for over a year now. She just wants to feel wanted...just not by anyone in this club.

Beck sighs happily as he recognizes the dancing girl leaning against the bar in the spot he stood in earlier. He studies her for a second as she stares at the crowd, glaring at everyone.

He can't help but notice her long pale legs contrast nicely with the dark dress that shows off her curves. His eyes trail to her face and is surprised. He thought she had been hot but he was mistaken.

_She's gorgeous_, Beck thinks to himself, smiling. He feels his legs carry him over to the bar.

Jade's eyes widen a bit as she takes in the guy that walked up next to her. _Wow, that's one good-looking man. _Jade could practically feel his pretentious, douchebag attitude rolling off of him in waves of confidence from his ridiculous hair.

She hears him order one water. Jade scoffs inwardly, _wimp. _She finishes off her drink and debates whether to order another but decides against it. Jade didn't want to end up throwing up, which hasn't happened to her before and she definitely doesn't want that to happen now.

Beck stares at the girl next to him slyly, trying to figure out the best way to speak to her.

Beck figures he should just start off with an introduction.

"Hey, I'm Beck," Beck says in his friendly voice to the dark haired girl next to him. She turns her head to look over at Beck and he throws her a crooked smile.

Beck could tell, despite the terrible lighting, that this girl had beautiful blue-green eyes as she stares up at him.

The girl immediately replies, "Hey, I'm leaving."

Beck is shocked by her rude response but that soon passes and leaves him chuckling at her bluntness. He smiles his eye scrunching smile down at the girl, who has yet to actually leave.

"That's rude of you." Beck says.

"So?" she asks in a strong voice, tilting her head.

Beck enjoys her attitude, it's not something he's used to seeing in a girl.

"Well, I wanted to introduce myself and tell you that I think you are the hottest girl I've ever seen," Beck tells her with complete confidence. He clasps his hands together and leans against the bar as he keeps his eyes trained on her face.

"Wow. What a line!" the girl says feigning amazement, "What now? Girls just jump on you and start making out with you, right?" she scoffs and is about to walk away when Beck answers.

"Actually, it's not a line. I saw you when you were dancing before and, it's the truth. Face it, you're the most attractive girl here," Beck says, being completely honest.

He sees the girls cheeks turn a little pink but he can't tell if it's because she's blushing or from the alcohol.

"Bullshit," the girl retorts.

"No, really," Beck says, nodding as his eyes gaze at her mouth, "You should have seen my last girlfriend. I didn't think anyone else could compare-

"Let me stop you right there, dude," the girl interrupts angrily, looking him in the eyes, "That's a great story but I _really_ don't give a fu-

This time Beck interrupts, not being able to help himself any longer. He brings his lips down to hers and kisses her for a moment before pulling away and leaning his lips to her ear.

"I just want to know your name," Beck whispers and notices the girl shiver.

"Ja-Jade...and no one said you could kiss me!" Jade says angrily.

Beck pulls his face away, but only a little. He isn't the type of guy to force a girl into something but based on the fact that she kissed him back he figures he's safe.

Beck smirks as he sees Jade's small smile at his respectfulness. She isn't used to guys like that; guys who would pull away at her resistance.

Jade studies Beck's warm brown eyes, which are practically smoldering her and suddenly surprises both herself and Beck by turning her lips up to his. Beck's surprise lasts for less than a second before he's kissing her back forcefully.

Jade tells herself it's just the alcohol making her kiss a stranger...

...Truthfully, though, she doesn't care because, _damn_, this guy is a great kisser.

Jade deepens the kiss by reaching her hands around his neck, smiling against his lips when she feels his arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

After a minute or so (Jade isn't really keeping track) Beck moves his mouth to her neck, kissing down it to her collarbone.

Jade smiles victoriously as she sees a few jealous girls gawking at the scene.

"You're so _hot_," Beck murmurs against her neck.

"I know," Jade replies confidently.

Before Beck could leave a mark, Jade puts her hands on his face and brings his lips back to hers. Beck pulls her even closer to him, he moves his hands up her back and grips her hair gently.

Even after four and a half years with Tori, a girl who he loved, he found that he enjoys kissing Jade, a girl who he's just met, much more.

They break apart for a second and Jade tells him that she'll be right back. Beck sighs.

"You're coming back though, right?" Beck asks before Jade walks away. Rather than giving a verbal response, Jade only smirks and kinks an eyebrow. She then squeezes through people to go and find Cat.

Jade finally finds her in a corner on the white couch that runs along the side of the club. Cat's with a guy with dark skin and dreads who's about to lean down and kiss her. Jade sees Cat smiling as she leans up to meet him and Jade quickly starts walking away so as not to interrupt her.

"JADEY!" Jade flinches as she hears Cat squeal her horrendous nickname and turns around to face her smiling friend.

"I'm so happy you're here! Look! That's my best friend Jade!" Cat says to Andre motioning wildly to Jade as she walks back towards the pair.

Cat gestures with her hand to the guy who has his arm around her waist.

"And Jade, this is one of my friends from Hollywood Arts! His name is Andre," Cat explains, giggling. Jade sees Andre study her for a second then stick his hand out eagerly.

"It's nice to meet you," Andre says politely. Jade only looks at his hand, then his face and smiles tightly. She didn't shake hands.

After a second of awkward silence where Cat just stood there smiling and laughing at nothing, Jade tells Cat the reason she came over.

"Listen, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Jade says, exasperated. She just wants to get back to the bar.

Cat is ecstatic, though. Jade rarely ever cares for someone other than herself so whenever she shows Cat this side of her, the little redhead can't hold in her happiness and hugs Jade tightly.

"I'm so happy! Are you having fun!?" Jade pushes Cat away and Andre watches, a bit mad to see Cat treated that way. All she wanted to do was hug the girl! He sees Cat smiling hugely and decides not to say anything.

Jade smiles a little, nodding slightly to answer Cat's question. She then tells Cat to have fun and that they'll leave in an hour. Cat nods and waves as her friend walks off.

Cat sees Andre looking at her and the two only laugh at the sudden tension between them. Andre abruptly kisses Cat on the mouth. Out of reflex, Cat kisses back against his big soft lips. They both pull back a second later.

"Andre, let's just be friends, okay?" Cat says in her dazed voice, smiling.

Cat was always one to say things that could be hurtful yet remain completely oblivious that she might have offended the other person.

Luckily, this wasn't the case and Andre agreed.

Andre always felt more like a protective older brother to Cat than someone who could be her boyfriend.

* * *

As Jade struggles to get through the crowd she wonders if she should take Beck back to her place...a one night stand isn't so bad every once and a while, right? Plus it would be on her turf, so that couldn't be considered _that bad_, right?

She feels conflicted since she doesn't know Beck... all she does know is that he's pretty and seems to like her.

Oh and also that she hasn't been with a guy in _over a fucking year_. Jade weighs the pros and cons as she pushes people out of her way.

Beck keeps his eyes peeled to the crowd, waiting for Jade.

"Heeey," a girl with shiny straight brown hair in a hot pink tube dress drawled, walking up to him.

"Um, hi," Beck replies, uncomfortable at how close she is to him.

The girl puts her hand on Beck's chest and slurs, "I like your hairrr."

Jade's decision is made the second she sees the brunette.

Jade wraps her hands around Beck's arm and says in a voice that sang with finality, "Bye!"

The girl makes a gross face but turns around and stumbles away.

Beck looks at Jade questioningly, "That was interesting." He eyes her hand that's still around his arm and lifts an eyebrow at her. Jade immediately drops her hand.

"Yeah, so we're going to my place," Jade tells him.

Beck smiles happily, almost like a puppy, and says, "Sounds good. I just have to go tell my friend."

"Alright, I'm getting my coat, meet me by the door." Beck nods and searches the crowd.

He finally finds Andre and Cat on the couch in the corner of the room. Cat had her head in Andre's lap and it looked as though she was sleeping.

"Hey, man, you having a good night?" Andre asks as Beck approaches him.

"Yeah, is Cat okay?" Beck asks, concerned. Andre chuckles and shakes his head, "She said she didn't feel well then passed out in my lap. I think I'll take her home soon."

Beck nodded then said, "Well, alright. I met this girl at the bar and we're going back to her place."

This isn't unusual behavior for Beck in the past few months and Andre got used to it. Without Beck even asking, Andre takes his flask out and hands it to Beck.

"Have fun, don't get murdered," Andre tells him. Beck laughs finishing off the alcohol and hands it back to Andre.

"Thanks, man. I'll speak to you later."

"Bye," Andre waves.

* * *

"Geez, took you long enough!" Jade rolls her eyes when she finally sees Beck. When he had left she ordered another drink, she needed to be a bit more drunk so that this plan seemed more okay than shady.

"Sorry, babe. You ready?" Beck asks. Jade nods and opens the door. Jade immediately walks over to the curb and raises her hand for a cab.

The blast of cold air mixed with his alcohol-wired brain and a pretty girl made him feel quite...giddy.

"Hey, I bet I can get a cab before you!" Beck says, running a little farther down the street from her, like an excited teen.

Jade rolls her eyes and calls out to him, "Fine. I bet you a dollar. Warning you now, I'll win."

Beck laughs, happy that she's playing along. "Deal, and I wouldn't be so sure of that..."

"Whatever, loser," Jade whispers under her breath as she unbuttons her coat and drops it onto the ground next to her. She felt warm, anyway.

Jade threw a smirk over her shoulder with her eyebrows raised and started jumping, her hand still out to hail a cab. She decided it would be more amusing to _face_ Beck while she did this and see his expression when she wins, so she turned around.

Beck looked down the block and there was one taxi cab driving down.

_Yes!_ Beck thinks, _he'll stop at me first_.

But then Beck looked down the street the other way and his eyes widen. Jade had her jacket on the ground and was _jumping_. Her breasts were about to pop out of her dress and Beck's jaw fell slack for a minute before he just smirked. He finds that he enjoys seeing her smiling a lot more than when she had been scowling in the club. Of course her boobs did play a fairly big role in his smile.

_Man I'm lucky Andre convinced me to come out tonight._

Beck, still staring at Jade, didn't even notice the cab had passed him and pulled right up next to Jade.

"Told you I'd win," Jade says in a serious tone as she slides into the cab.

"It's not my fault you have boobs," Beck mumbles as he takes a seat next to her.

Jade can't help but laugh, despite how embarrassed she was by her immature actions. _I can't believe I did that. It must be the alcohol._

"Alright, where to?" the cab driver asks. Beck immediately starts laughing so hard he's crying.

Jade's eyes bulge when she realizes the driver is a woman. Jade tells her the address to her building and then glares at Beck, who's doubled over laughing.

Jade's glare breaks for only a second when she smiles a little bit at the sound.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Jade hits his arm, "It's not my fault I have a great chest..." Jade adds on, grumbling.

"Can't deny that," Beck says, staring at Jade's cleavage. Jade throws him an angry look and he starts laughing again.

Smirking, Jade just whispers to herself, loud enough for him to hear, "I'll just poison him when we get home anyways."

Beck feels the alcohol take more of an effect, and he smiled a bit sloppily.

"If you poison me, then who will do this," Beck grabs her face with his hands and kisses her roughly, leaving her breathless once he lets go.

Jade takes a second to compose herself, usually she scares people- especially guys- away when she mentions poisoning/killing them. Clearly this guy is a weirdo.

She turns her face away from Beck's and says, "Well, that was... terrible..."

Beck smiles widely at Jade's flushed cheeks as she stares out the window.

He's feeling adventurous tonight and he's not sure if it's because of the small girl smirking next to him or the fact that he hasn't felt this way since...

His thought trails off as he finds his hand on Jade's knee. She looks at him with a fire in her eyes and he knows the night has just begun.

...

The cab pulls up in front of Jade's building and Jade has her credit card out to pay before Beck even notices they've stopped moving.

They get out and suddenly Jade feels a bit unsure of herself. That feeling passes quickly as she sees Beck looking at her with his warm brown eyes. She grabs his hand and pulls him into her building and into the elevator.

An awkward tension ensues as neither of them say anything.

He looks over at the beautiful girl next to him and, without thinking it through says, "Jade's a hot name."

Jade's raises a brow then rolls her eyes as the elevator door opens. She takes his hand again and he lets her pull him out.

"You should talk less, your face is prettier that way," Jade comments taking her key out of her purse.

Beck smirks and takes hold of her waist from behind as she opens the door to an expensive-looking apartment.

* * *

**12:00 AM**

* * *

Jade clears her throat and suddenly feels a bit dizzy as Beck starts kissing down her neck. They only just walked into the apartment.

Jade drops her bag onto the table next to her then turns around in his arms to pull away, "I need water."

Beck nods and follows Jade into her small kitchen that had more than enough counter space.

After drinking, she feels better and turns around from facing the sink to see Beck leaning against the counter opposite her, his eyes smoldering.

Beck and Jade have the same idea as the two start to kiss each other fiercely.

Jade tugs at Beck's hair and Beck turns them around, allowing him to grab her and pick her up to sit on the counter, having a feeling she would get tired of standing on tiptoes.

Her legs immediately wind around Beck's waist and the two break apart to catch their breath.

"Take us to my room," Jade commands breathlessly. Beck re-attaches his lips to hers and does as she says, picking her up and carrying her with her legs still around him.

Beck looks around for a second and goes to the first room he sees. He widens his eyes at the bright colors decorating the whole room.

"Whoa, pink?" Beck says under his breath and Jade looks up.

"Wrong room, idiot," Jade murmurs and kisses down his jaw.

Something about the items in this room seem familiar but he didn't investigate further. He carried them to the next room that was covered in dark greys, blacks and reds.

"Did I get it right?" Beck asks smiling as she moves to his neck.

"Yes," Jade mumbles against him.

He places her down on the bed lightly but she immediately turns them over so she is on top, straddling him.

He has a feeling that he likes her dominance a bit more than he should.

* * *

**1:00 AM**

* * *

They were both breathing heavily as Beck came down from his third (almost consecutive) orgasm, this time he is on top of her. He rests his forehead against her shoulder for a second.

Beck had never been with a girl who he'd had to fight over control with. He realizes that he enjoys the challenge...or maybe he just enjoys the girl.

He moves his head to hover over Jade. He smiles euphorically down at her and she offers her own small smile back.

Beck studies Jade, with her black hair splayed across the pillow and big bright eyes framed by thick eye lashes.

Beck couldn't believe anyone could be as gorgeous as the girl beneath him.

His staring confuses Jade. He has a strange look in his eye as he studies her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jade asks, in a voice that sounds more angry than confused. _Are one night stands supposed to be as personal as this?_

Beck laughs lightly, still feeling happy, "I just got to sleep with an incredibly hot girl, any guy would have the same expression."

Jade rolls her eyes at his ridiculousness but smiles as she leans up to kiss him again.

Just as Beck closes his eyes he notices the time on her alarm clock.

"Oh shit!" Beck says sitting up and pulling away from Jade abruptly.

"What?" Jade asks as Beck runs his hand through his hair and then down his face. Insecurities race through Jade's mind before Beck speaks again.

"I promised my friend I'd go to this party he's having," Beck groans and stands up, putting his boxers on.

Jade feels angry that he's just up and leaving like that. She knows she shouldn't feel like this, since one nighters will always leave in the morning, but this seemed too soon.

"I'm going with you," Jade states, getting up and changing into the first clothes she finds.

"Well, I wasn't going to go alone," Beck replies and glances over at Jade.

He bites his lip as he watches her change into a tight long sleeved green shirt and a black lacey skirt, (**A/N: think Jade West in "terror on cupcake street"**) the waist band showing off how tiny she is.

Jade smirks feeling his eyes on her. She slips on a pair of black tights and short black boots with chunky heels.

Her expressive fashion style reminds him of Tori. He realizes that they are pretty similar, what with their strong personalities and all...

"You know, I think you would get along well with my ex-girlfriend," Beck muses out loud, finding this a bit funny, as Jade fixes her hair in the mirror.

"Your ex-girlfriend?" Jade scoffs, "For some reason I highly doubt that."

Beck smiles crookedly once Jade turns and looks at him expectantly. All thoughts of Tori disappear when he studies the girl in front of him.

"You ready?" He asks and she nods.

They get downstairs and Beck suggests they walk to the party, as it wasn't far from them. Also, Beck knew he didn't have enough money to pay for a cab.

Jade walks confidently and close by his side.

"So, what college do you go to?" Beck questions.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, uh, I was just curious," Beck says, unsure of himself.

"Oh, well I'm not in college. I'm a senior in high school," Jade answers, looking up at him innocently.

"What!" Beck exclaims jumping away from her. Jade burst out laughing at Beck's horrified expression.

"Kidding! Geez, calm your chizz dude," Jade says when Beck looks at her skeptically.

"I'm 21, I swear. I go to Julliard. What about you? What's your background?" Jade asks in return. She hopes the conversation remains on him, she doesn't feel comfortable talking about her self just yet.

"Julliard? That's cool, I didn't peg you to be the musical type. What do you major in?"

"Hey, I asked you a question first!"

"Oh, I go to NYU. I'm studying to be an actor," Beck says proudly. Jade nods and before she can ask him another question to keep him talking, he says, " Julliard is a tough school. What are you studying?"

"Well... I used to concentrate on acting mostly, but decided that I'd rather become both a singer and an actor." Jade replies, "Where'd you grow up?"

"I grew up in Los Angeles, I went to this cool performing arts high school. How about you?"

Jade feels strangely comfortable telling this guy- practically a stranger- about her life. She pretends this doesn't scare her.

"I grew up in New Jersey..but my dad, er, left us to go to, um, LA,-

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Beck says with eyes of sympathy looking at Jade.

"It's rude to interrupt!" Jade snaps, "You're lucky I'm even talking to you at all!" She then continues, "Anyway, I wanted to go with him. When that failed, my mom and I moved to New York to help me pursue an acting career."

They walk along silently for a bit before Jade asks quietly, "So, um, when did you and your girlfriend break up?"

Beck is surprised at how subdue her voice is now and reaches for her hand.

Jade looks at him as his fingers intertwine with hers. He smiles gently and answers in a teasing voice, "Why do you want to know?"

Jade rolls her eyes, "You're an idiot."

...

"_Beck, I'm actually going to beat you up and throw you in a ditch_," Jade threatens, her teeth chattering a bit.

"Look, I never said it was close-

"I believe you said: 'we can definitely walk around on this cold dark night to a party where Jade might get gang raped. It's not all that far'!"

"Okay, first off I do not sound like Judy Garland! Secondly, you will not get raped. Thirdly, the party is only half a block away!"

"Well...good. Because I'm freezing my ass off and I don't think I could successfully murder you at the moment," Jade says, pulling her jacket tighter around her.

Beck rolls his eyes and grabs her arm, forcing them to jog down the cold winter street.

* * *

**2:00 AM**

* * *

Beck and Jade pull their coats off and hang them on a hook by the door. Although they were inside, Beck notices Jade still shivering.

Jade feels a warm arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. She gladly leans into Beck who is somehow warm, despite the cold weather outside.

By this point the both of them are a little tired, the alcohol buzz wearing off.

The two 21 year-olds walk farther into the typical New York City bar. It's much calmer than the club they had been at earlier.

"Beck! You made it!" a hot guy calls, walking over to Beck and Jade from a crowded table.

"Yeah, man! I wouldn't miss it. Happy birthday!" Beck says once the guy reaches the pair.

"Jade, this is my friend Moose. Moose, this is Jade," Beck introduces. Moose eyes Jade up from head to toe.

"Did you buy me a girl?" Moose asks looking at Beck, "Because that'd be a kickass bday pres-

"Do you want me to punch your face in? Because I have no problem doing that." Jade interrupts.

"N-no, no. Really, that'd be unnecessary," Moose says quickly, taken aback by Jade's abruptness.

"Well, that's a great first meeting," Beck intervenes chuckling nervously after an awkward beat.

"Moose, we'll meet you at the table. We're just going to get drinks first." Beck tells him, tightening his arm around Jade's waist.

"Alright. Sorry about that by the way," Moose says sincerely, yet still winks at Jade.

"Whatever," Jade answers and walks with Beck to the bar.

...

Forty minutes and two drinks later, Moose's party was running smoothly, although Jade had not stopped being cold to Moose.

"Jade! They have karaoke here!" Beck tells her excitedly, gesturing to a small stage the bar had set up.

"So?"

"Well, didn't you say you were a singer? You should go sing!" Finally, after five annoying as heck minutes, Jade agrees to go.

There are about twenty people at the bar for Moose's birthday and another five old men who Jade assumes to be the typical alcoholics.

Jade never minded crowds, anyway. She figures she'll sing one song and her sexy dancing might help her convince Beck to leave this lame party.

Beck watches Jade move and sing confidently on the stage, singing a song that reminds him vaguely of a song Cat had once sang.

_"Give it up, you can't win, 'cause I know where you've been"_

He's completely taken away by her incredible voice.

"Man, she is such a bitch but so fucking hot. Mind if I borrow her?" Moose asks quietly, breaking Beck's stare. _Since when was Moose so brass? _

Beck laughed lightly at Moose's ridiculous request, "Uh, what?"

"I asked if maybe, after my party, I could borrow her for a few hours," Moose answers, smirking as he glances in Jade's direction.

"Uh, I don't think so, man. I don't think she'd want to either," Beck says, shaking his head at his friend. He feels himself getting irrationally angry at Moose by the second.

"C'mon, man! You're just going to leave her in the morning, anyway! It'd only be an hour or so. I mean, she was great in bed, right? So, since it's my birthday, why don't you help a guy out- OW! What the fuck Beck!?"

Beck stands up, his knuckles red from hitting Moose's jaw.

Jade's song ends and, not seeing what had happened, walks happily over to Beck and pulls his face towards hers, not noticing the expressions from the people around the table.

"Let's go, Jade," Beck says loudly, wrapping his arm around Jade's shoulders and walking them out.

"Happy birthday Moose!" Jade calls out sarcastically, not bothering to turn around and actually look at him.

Jade knew her dancing on stage would work. She puts her coat on and looks at Beck, feeling somewhat giddy on the buzz the alcohol gave her. But then she notices Beck's concerned expression.

"Whoa, what's with the face?" Jade asks.

"Moose is an asshole," is all Beck says as he takes her hand and walks out into the cold city night.

Not sure what they were doing or where they were going, Jade simply says, "I'm hungry. Let's go eat somewhere."

Beck nods in agreement and the two begin their trek through the city for a place still open this late.

* * *

**3:00 AM**

* * *

"Ugh beck. I'm tired. Maybe we should just get a cab and go back to my place for foo-

"Do you want a piggy-back ride?" Beck asks, a bit annoyed by her complaints...plus it was worth it to see her smile cutely and nod her head.

Beck bent down a bit and Jade jumps onto his back, her legs wrapping around his torso and her arms around his neck so they wouldn't fall.

"..You know, we could just take a cab..." Jade said after a few seconds, feeling bad that Beck has to carry extra weight.

"Where would the fun in that be? Plus, I have about $20 in my pocket, I can't afford a cab," Beck replies. Jade now feels really guilty after he already bought her a few drinks at the bar.

"I'd pay," Jade begins to struggle out of Beck's grasp, but Beck only holds onto her tighter.

"Please, like I'd let a girl pay for anything. I may have no money, but I do have some self respect," Beck scoffs. Jade smiles and kisses Beck's cheek.

"Well...thanks," Jade murmurs.

"Hey! That place looks open!" Beck cries, jogging over to a diner at the end of the block.

Jade laughs, feeling like Beck is her own personal horse.

Jade jumps down from his back once they reached the small, crappy diner.

Beck puts his arm over her shoulders pulling her closer to him to kiss her temple. Jade turned her head to smile at him as he let go of her to open the door.

The diner was empty and the couple sat at one of the small tables next to the window and waited for someone to take their order.

A grouchy man in his forties finally walks over to take their order.

"I'll have a Cesar salad and well-done fries," Jade tells him.

"I'll just have the side salad," Beck says and hands the waiter both of their menus so he can walk away.

"Really? I'm getting fries and a huge salad and you're just getting a _side salad,_" Jade states, saying "side salad" with some disgust.

"What? I'm not that hungry," Beck replies. He hates not having money, but he had to have enough for Jade's meal.

"Whatever," Jade sighs, knowing he wouldn't change his mind. Jade plays with the ends of her hair, making sure there are no split ends.

"You have a sick voice, by the way," Beck says after a beat. Jade kinks her eyebrow, not sure if that was an insult or not.

"I-in a good way, of course," Beck quickly adds on.

Jade smirks,"I know. So, do you sing?"

"Kind of. My best friend Andre is an incredible singer and musician. The rest of my friends from high school, like this girl Cat Valentine, she also has an-

"Wait! Cat Valentine?! Giggling psychopath? That's my roommate!" Jade says excitedly. Beck's eyes widen and he laughs.

"No way!"

"Yeah, I came to the club with her tonight!" Jade laughs lightly.

"Hold on, so the bright pink room in your apartment was Cat's room?"

"Yep."

Beck started laughing a little louder, "I _knew_ that purple giraffe looked familiar!"

After a couple of minutes of exchanging "it's a small world after all"-esque cliches, the two only smile at each other. Neither one actually making a move to call Cat, they enjoyed each others company too much.

They're food arrives and they eat it quickly. Beck glances at his watch and sees that it's 3:50. He reaches across the table and plays with Jade's hand.

Their waiter from earlier approaches the table, angrier than before.

"What are you two still doing here?! We closed twenty minutes ago! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Beck chuckles at his funny accent and grabs Jade's hand to pull them out of the restaurant before the man could chase them out.

Both were breathless and laughing by the time they rounded the corner.

"Did you even pay!?" Jade asks, still laughing.

"Nope!" Beck answers proudly, popping the "p". Jade laughs harder, Beck doesn't think it's that funny but his eyes crinkle as he smiles down at her small shaking frame, enjoying the sound.

Once she straightens up and stops laughing she sees Beck looking at her with a smile that makes her stomach feel weird and her body feel self-conscious. She pushes her hair behind her ear and looks away for a second.

Beck can't stand how inviting her red lips are and puts his finger under her chin to bring her lips to his.

They break apart before things get heated again.

"Want to do something crazy?" Beck says, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yes! Will it hurt?" Jade asks, almost too excited.

"Um...no, but we could be arrested."

"I'm in," Jade says, smiling deviously.

"Okay, well, first I have to go to my apartment to grab some stuff. It's a far walk so we can take the subway instead," Beck explains. Jade nods and places her hand in Beck's as they walk to the nearest subway.

* * *

**4:00 AM**

* * *

Beck and Jade just make it onto the subway right before the doors shut. They realize that they look very ridiculous once they glance around at all of the business men and women starting their day so early.

No one dares to speak so Jade and Beck just find a seat, Beck's hand once again finding it's place on Jade's knee and squeezing. Jade gasps and flicks his hand off.

Before Beck could really be offended, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I really fucking hate subways," Jade murmurs quietly, in an ominous tone.

To any other guy, they'd probably be weirded out by her darkness. Instead, Beck only kisses the top of her head.

"Sucha trooper," he mocks.

"Beck...are one night stands supposed to feel this...personal? You know, I only just met you a few hours ago..." Jade says.

"Well...who said this has to be a one night stand?" Beck replies cheekily.

He stands up as the subway stops and hears Jade ask a question that he hasn't heard since high school.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Beck pulls Jade's hand and they get off the subway to walk to his apartment, which, luckily, was only a few blocks away.

...

They reach Beck's crappy building and Beck debates whether it's worth it or not for Jade to come upstairs and see his and Leon's horrendously messy apartment. He decides it'd be better if she stays in the lobby.

"Give me three minutes, I just have to run up to my apartment and grab some things. Stay right here," Beck commands Jade.

Normally Jade would have made a snarky comment and deliberately do the opposite...but Beck had a strange affect on her as Jade was slowly beginning to realize.

"Okay," Jade replies, nodding.

...

Beck stumbles over a pair of heels as he walks into his apartment.

He immediately becomes paralyzed as he recognizes those silver stiletto shoes a bit too well.

_...What the fuck are Tori's shoes doing here?_

Beck then looks at his couch to see a sleeping ex-girlfriend.

_Of course_ she would come back just as he got over her. Don't things always work out like that?

His heart ached, though he was still extremely confused as to why she was there. He studies her.

Her hair is sprawled out over the pillow and she looks like her normal pretty self. The typical pretty girl.

He chews on his lip. He does miss her, still. Maybe he should wake her up and they could eat breakfast and catch up...

He glances at the door. Beck thinks back to the girl with piercing blue eyes and a big smile that was waiting for him downstairs.

_Tori is pretty, but Jade...Jade is beautiful._

A smile graces Beck's lips as he pictures her face. Why would he wait here when he had a girl like Jade waiting downstairs?

It didn't matter how long he's known her. All he knows is that he most certainly wants her.

With that thought, he rushes to his room and grabs a few things before running out the door to meet Jade in the lobby again.

...

Jade paces looking at the wall covered in photography from the creative NYU students that inhabit the building. One picture in particular struck her as amazing. Looking closer, she realized it was a group of teens sitting on a table outside.

She inspected the people in it, immediately recognizing Beck and Cat. Beck's arm was slung around a brunettes waist tightly. Jade felt her stomach tighten. She looked at Cat who was her normal happy self, sitting upon the lap of a nerdy looking boy with glasses. The dark skinned boy she saw Cat with at the club sat on the other side of the girl whom Beck had his arm around. He didn't look very happy and held something in his lap...it looked like he had a.._doll?_. Or maybe a puppet.

Jade didn't get a chance to look at it further when Beck bounds down the stairs.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting," Beck says, wrapping his arm around Jade's shoulder and walking them out the door.

"It's fine, I guess. That's a cool picture you have up in there," Jade comments nonchalantly.

Beck grimaces, "Thanks." The day he took that picture he and Andre had gotten into a big argument; apparently Andre had developed a crush on his girlfriend-at-the-time, Tori. The same girl currently sleeping on his couch.

Beck internally shakes his head at the thought. He decides to think only about Jade for the rest of the night. (_And that he does._)

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going or are you just walking me aimlessly through the city while you carry a back pack?" Jade asks, jokingly.

"We're taking a nap at Central Park," Beck answers, casually.

"Wow," Jade raises an eyebrow, "I'm impressed, Beck. You seemed like too much of a goody two shoes."

"Please," Beck scoffs, "I'm the biggest badass of them all."

Now it was Jade's turn to scoff, "Oh, right, mr. artsy."

"Excuse me?" Beck says incredulously.

"You heard me, ya wimp," Jade teases.

"That's it!" Beck cries, "You're carrying the bag!"

Beck drops the back pack over Jade's head so that it lay askew across her body, making her look ridiculous.

"I won't harm you physically, but I can make you emotionally scarred for the rest of your life if you don't carry your own fucking back pack," Jade says in her threatening voice.

To her surprise, Beck laughs. He takes the bag off her and puts it back onto his own back, his hand taking hold of hers and intertwining their fingers.

"Wha- wait, I don't scare you?" Jade asks, completely baffled at Beck's response to her serious threat.

"Nope," he answers proudly, grinning at her.

The pair continue walking till they reach the subway that will take them to Central Park.

* * *

**5:00 am**

* * *

Beck and Jade finally finish setting up the blankets only ten minutes prior to 5:00 am.

Currently Jade is sitting up, wrapped in a blanket with Beck's arm around her, curling her into his side.

A cool breeze picks up and Jade burrows herself more into Beck's thin body, who is also covered in a blanket.

Beck smiles down at the gesture and tightens his arm around her.

The fact that they could easily get caught and arrested at any minute kept them stimulated enough to stay awake.

"Hmm," Beck hummed then spoke, "Wanna play a game?"

"Ugh, no," Jade says but Beck's eyes were bright and bore into hers with a pleading look. "Okay, fine." Jade rolls her eyes.

"Let's play twenty questions," Beck offers, biting his lip and waiting for Jade to give her approval.

"Alright, do you want to ask first or should I?" Jade questions and Beck gets excited that she's playing along.

"I'll go first. What are some of the things you hate?" Beck thinks.

"Quite creative, Beck. Well, I hate the color yellow, coffee with more than two sugars, bras that hook in the front, ducks- _man_, I hate ducks- and the ocean." Jade says, while Beck throws her a strange glance, "But those are only to name a few. Next question."

...

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Beck asks, this being his last question.

"Three or four," Jade shrugs, "Nothing special, just convenient."

"Convenient?"

"Why carry my school books when some dude can do it for me instead?"

Beck laughed at her logic while Jade yawned.

"Beck, I'm taking a nap."

"Good, that's what I intended for us to do here anyway," Beck smirks at her and she rolls her eyes. Beck leans back on his elbows and Jade's head rests in his lap.

After five minutes Jade falls asleep, or Beck assumes she is since she seemed too calm to be awake.

He looks over her face carefully, brushing the hair away so he could really look at her in the minimal light provided by the moon.

He smiles at her smooth ivory skin but apparently when he moved her hair, he woke her up because her eyes open and he gets caught staring.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Jade questions, her head still in his lap.

Beck's mouth turned up in a half smile and said in a cheesy voice, "Because you're beautiful."

Jade gasps for a second before she clears her throat and says, "Way to be blunt."

She rolls onto her side, so her face is not directly staring up at Beck, her head remains in his lap though.

Beck laughs lightly at the girl and places a little kiss on her cheek before laying down and falling asleep.

He feels as though he's known her for a long time, but the fact is, he hasn't.

He has no idea what is going to happen in the morning. Right now, though, he doesn't care.

He strokes Jade's hair absentmindedly with his fingers as he drifts off.

* * *

**6:30am**

* * *

"Wait! Jim! I think I see people here!"

Beck's eyes crack open a bit and sees a policeman about forty feet away. Luckily, Beck and Jade are hidden behind trees and shrubbery.

"Jade, Jade! Wake up, babe," Beck sits up, forcing her to sit up as well and finally wake up**.  
**

Jade forgets where she is and who this guy was but it quickly comes back to her when she hears the sound of a walkie talkie.

"Is that the police!?" Jade asks, concerned. She didn't actually want to get arrested, it was just the idea that intrigued her.

"Yeah, we gotta go," Beck says, immediately stuffing the blankets back into his back pack. Jade shivers. It's extremely cold out this morning.

"Here!" Beck tosses his Jade his jacket quietly, so she can put it on over her clothes.

"Thanks," Jade mumbles.

They heard the policeman's voice getting closer so they immediately crawled behind another tree, paused for a minute, then continued till they finally left Central Park.**  
**

Beck helps Jade up off the ground, and the two of them are immediately thrust back into the real world.

The couple smile at each other, not sure what to do or say next.

Well, Jade always knows what she wants to do.

"I'm tired as fuck and am in dire need of a shower. My last name is West. Cat can tell you my number," Jade spills out, pulling away from Beck and going over to the curb to hail a cab.

"You're quite the catch, Beck," Jade says, smirking at him.

Beck is stunned by her fast pace and quickly runs up to grab her wrists and kiss her roughly, moving away just as a cab pulls up next to her.

Now it is Jade who is stunned.

"The last name's Oliver...and I will, most definitely, call you," Beck winks and opens the taxi door for Jade.

Jade only smiles a crooked, devious smile at him once he closes it.

They wave goodbye once the cab leaves and Beck lets out a deep breath. He can't remember the last time he's felt so satisfied...yet still wanting more.

He pulls out his phone, not caring what time it was.

"Hey... Cat?...Yeah, I saw Tori there...No, tell her I've left town...You did? Good...Now, what's your roommates number?"

Beck smiles shoving his hands and phone into his pockets as he made his way to the subway.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! geez, I just had to get that out.

I've literally been working on this for the past 2 & a half weeks. It's definitely shit but...well, who knows! Maybe it's actually good. (**whether you think it's good or bad please let me know!** Or if you had a favorite part, please PLEASE tell me!)

**_A somewhat, but not all that similar plot is featured in this fantastic multichaptered fanfic called "Forever XXI in NYC" by exquizitebritt- you should definitely check it out!_**

I REALLY hope you enjoyed reading this! I might make a (granted it'd be shorter) chapter 2 but it all depends on what YOU guys say! If you'd like it to just end here, I'm fine with that, or if you'd like another chapter I'd love to :)

In regards to my multichapter fanfiction "All Too Well", there may be a new chapter up by the end of the week! (maybe Friday) I just had the idea to write this and couldn't write any other chapters till I finished this one shot, so I'll apologize here (& will apologize on my story as well) for the longish wait :/. If there's any past bade scene you'd like to see in "All Too Well" either private message me on here or on my Tumblr page (no spaces):

beckettjade . tumblr . com

Please let me know what you think & if you want a chapter 2 for this! (it'd be like a mini epilogue & such)

So it's 1 am & I haven't checked over the last part. If you're confused about anything let me know! I just really wanted to post this :)

xx Gemma

(aka girl who is still crying over Beck's line "my girlfriend" in "victori-yes" & re-watching cast videos because honestly they're just so freaking perfect) 3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait, I've just been extremely busy with school the past few months and now had a chance to finish writing it! This story will be a LONG story as many of you voted on tumblr :) (by the way, my url is: bade-elavan . tumblr . com, just delete the spaces between the periods).**

**Alright, here it goes:**

* * *

Jade sighed, leaned her head back and closed her eyes as the cab took her back to her apartment. Early morning traffic made the usual 30 minute drive take an hour. She fought a smile as she thought of the stranger from last night.

Jade stepped out of the cab and into the elevator in her apartment building. She looked through her small bag to find her keys. Exiting the elevator, she remembered Beck fooling around in the hallway and her smirk turned into a smile. Jade took a deep breath to replace her smile with a straight face as she opened her door.

"JADEY! YOU'RE HOME!" Cat exclaimed from her spot on the couch. Jade gave Cat a halfhearted smile, threw her bag on the table to her left then turned back to Cat with a puzzled look.

Across from Cat on the couch was a girl with long light brown hair and pretty features.

"Who's this?" Jade questioned, crossing her arms and glaring at the stranger. Jade enjoyed intimidating people.

"Hi, I'm Tori," Tori smiled and stood up to shake Jade's hand. Tori smiled happily, unaffected by Jade's glare. Jade narrowed her eyes and walked past Tori.

"Cat, I'm going to take a shower. Can you make breakfast?" Jade asked in a bored tone.

"Sure!" Cat squeled, "I love breakfast!"

"Goooood," Jade smirked and walked into the bathroom.

"That's you're roommate?!" Tori asked Cat quietly once she heard the water in the bathroom start running. Tori tucked her hair behind her ear and sat back down in her spot on the couch.

"Yep!" Cat said, "Her name is Jade and she's really cool...well, only if you don't get her angry. I did that once and I still have a scar, wanna see?"

Tori grimaced and shook her head. "She seems pretty mean and scary," Tori hesitated before continuing, "...and if she hurts you maybe you shouldn't live with her."

"But I would have no where to live, her dad bought us this apartment. Plus, she's my best friend!" Cat explained with a worried expression.

"Well, here's the good news! I auditioned and got accepted into Julliard about a week ago!" Tori said, Cat still looked concerned and didn't seem to understand where Tori was going with this so she kept talking.

"I'll be moving into an apartment a few blocks away, I just need a roommate." Tori told her, waiting for Cat to get the hint.

"Um, I don't know...I don't want to just leave Jade...

"CAT! Did you finish breakfast yet!?" Jade yelled from the bathroom.

Tori smiled at Cat menacingly and began to speak to her in the condescending tone that Cat absolutely hated.

"See, Cat? I can already tell she's not all that fun to hang out with!"

"CAT?!" Jade yelled from the bathroom again. Cat's head was spinning.

"C'mon Cat, you don't have to move in yet, you still have a few months to decide. But, honestly, Jade doesn't seem like a good roommate for you."

Cat was shocked at Tori's words and said, "Jade is amazing! She's my best friend in the whole world! Just be nice!"

Tori nodded her head solemnly, she knew she was being rude. She watched as Cat got up and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"I'm making it now, Jade!" Cat called out as she turned the fire on on the stove to start making pancakes.

Cat wondered aloud where Jade was last night as she walked out of the kitchen and took a seat at the table as the pancakes cooked.

"I met this cool guy named Beck. I think you went to high school with him, right?" Jade replied. Jade stepped out from the bathroom and rolled her eyes at the girl on the couch, who had a surprised expression on her face for some reason.

"Ugh, you're still here," Jade mumbled at Tori. Tori ignored her and shot up from the couch.

"Cat! I thought you said Beck was visiting his grandma in Florida!" Tori exclaimed.

Cat gulped, realizing her mistake and turned toward Tori and Jade.

"Well, no...uh, Jade he doesn't go to my school! Where'd ya get that idea? Hehe," Cat lied, her voice shaking a bit.

Jade smirked, "Then why did he have a picture with you and your friends hanging in his lobby?"

Cat looked at Tori apologetically while Tori smirked and said, "Well, it was nice seeing you, Cat. I have to go visit someone."

Before Jade could say anything to Tori about knowing Beck, Tori grabbed her bag and left the apartment.

After a pause Jade sniffed the air and scrunched her nose at the smell, "Are the pancakes burning?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know the chapter isn't all that great, but Tori will be completely out of the picture soon enough and it will basically be all about bade! I hope you enjoyed some cade as well! Please review to let me know what you liked or disliked, or any thing in particular that you would like to see happen in this story :)  
**

**I apologize for the shortness and I promise next chapter (which will be posted later today) will be ALL bade!**

**x Gemma**


End file.
